Conflicting Waters
by AssassinaAquila
Summary: M.Feraligatr/F.OC; pure smut, NC-18, read at your own risk. PokemonXHuman lemon. You have been warned.


**Alright, this is a request by Hinata333 and my second ever lemon. Personally, I think it ended up being a lot better than my first, but rather lengthy. This is for you Hina!**

**Furthermore, to all those who would like to request a lemon, please read what is on my profile first. I do not want to repeat myself and my conditions every time I get a PM or a review requesting for something that I'll probably refuse.**

**Well, I think I made myself very clear. On with the smut!**

_Conflicting Waters_

Steam filled the cavern-like room, the vapors rising from the heated waters of the hot spring. It made the air hot and humid, but cool droplets of condensation fell from the ceiling and ran alongside the walls and down the sides of the grounded stalagmites. The room itself wasn't all that large, but the warm waters of the pool it contained made it desirable to her.

Emma sighed, comfortable and content as she waded in the spring to enjoy the heat. Moments like these were rare for her, where she could just sit and relax and not have to worry about every little thing. To not think about the future for herself and her pokemon, to not think about all the offers of retaking the throne of being a champion back in her home region of Johto…

And especially not about her mother.

The woman frowned then, resting her back on the edge of the hot spring and allowing her legs to float freely before her. Now that she thought about it, her mind couldn't help but stew about her arguments with her mother that she's been having lately. Emma loved her mom, she really did, but neither of them seemed to look at each other eye to eye since she first left her home to start her journey, only to come back home a year and a half later after a failed attempt at defeating the Elite Four and no closer to her dream of being a champion.

Her mother said that it was for the best, that it meant that she should stay home and take care the pokemon she had and those of the ranch for the rest of her days. To stay home and to start looking at that neighbor boy who was a son of a good friend of theirs. To get married later on in life and have children of her own.

Emma just felt suffocated. The ranch life was great, but because she had spent nearly two years traveling her homeland, two years of a journey that showed her such wondrous things, two years of freedom with just her and her loyal pokemon, she was restless. She knew that there was more to life than working on a ranch, of getting married to the boy next door and popping out kids. Those two years had been the happiest of her life; what loneliness she might have felt was overtaken by the love she got from her pokemon, the friendships she had formed with complete strangers, the wonder she got whenever she woke up in the mornings just to watch the sunrise with her trusted companions.

So she did what any almost twelve-year-old girl did when she didn't get her way: she packed up her stuff, wrote a note to _please _take care of her pokemon, and left with her starter, her loyal little croconaw, by her side.

A short chuckle left her lips as Emma recalled that night. She was such a proud, egotistical thing back then, thinking that she could sneak out of the house and be half-way into another region before her family even realized that she had left. She didn't even feel guilty—not even now more than eight years later—about leaving her family. She was the youngest of six siblings; they didn't need her to help around the ranch. Let a couple of them be homebodies, she'd rather explore the world while she's still young and able-bodied.

Of course, she didn't count on her father waiting in his chair in the dining room at half-past one in the morning, the family's old growlithe dozing by his feet.

With him half-hidden in the dark and with the meager kitchen light, her father had put the fear of God into her that night. She had been utterly frozen in terror as he looked at her, at her pack, at her starter that was shaking next to her legs, then right back at her. He had been silent, and she had been so very terrified that he was going to get her mother (there was nothing more terrifying than her mother's gyarados-like rage).

But he merely sighed, got up from his chair, and placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her to the front door with the old growlithe following slowly behind them. Emma remembered that she had been so shocked that she didn't realize that he had placed her in his truck and had driven her to Goldenrod City before she snapped out of it at the train station. Finally, with a hug and kiss goodbye, her father sent her off on the Magnet Train heading to Saffron City in Kanto.

That was when her true journey began. It was also when the fights started between her and her mother.

Emma sighed again, feeling helpless with her situation between them as she turned around to rest on her arms. She had spent six years traveling and training, not even bothering to stop by her house to visit when she left Kanto for Hoenn or from Hoenn to Sinnoh, doing everything in her power to avoid her homeland before she felt that she was ready. Contact with her family was brief telephone calls or video-chats at a Poke-Center in-between training, and these calls were few and far in-between and ending almost right after or right before her mother had a chance to say a word.

Admittedly, she felt like a coward that she couldn't face whatever her mother had to say, but like how she couldn't return to her homeland, she couldn't talk to her mother until she had proven to herself and felt that she was ready.

It took six years before she got to that point. Six years of training, six years of finding a team that complemented each other and was able to pick up where the other was weak, six years of battling trainer after trainer to perfect strategies and to find good combos, of tutelage and wisdom from masters and brief periods of humility in defeat. Six years of determination and hard work from herself and her team before she found the courage to go back to her homeland and try for the champion title once again.

At eighteen years old, Emma Wiles had become the new champion of Johto.

Twenty-year-old Emma breathed in deeply, exhaling as she shifted her head on her arms. Her relationship with her mother had improved a bit after she became the Johto League Champion, when she had finally understood that her daughter didn't want to just stay and take care of people and pokemon for the rest of her life and would settle down when she was good and ready. Their relationship improved more when Mark came into the picture.

The young woman bit the inside of her cheek to keep scowl from her lips, bitter thoughts coming to the forefront of her mind. Mark was nothing but a distant, unpleasant memory that wasted four months of her life just to get what he wanted and leave her to be someone else's leftovers. She had been foolish and naïve then, still high from her victory at the Indigo Plateau and thinking that she could take on the world now. It wasn't even a week after she had become the Johto Champion that he swooped in with all of his charm and sashayed arrogantly into her life.

She didn't know a thing about the dating scene, having been so focused on training to get her dream that she opted out of relationships and almost everything social that wasn't related to training her team. Because of that inexperience, she had no clue that she had stepped into the fox's den when she fell for his dimpled smile and smooth talk. Life became a blur for those four months, punctuated by dates in fancy restaurants or on private beaches, by his kisses and his eyes. She felt like she was drugged and blind, in a state of madness that only those who thought that they were in love could achieve.

Oh how hard she had fallen for him, that when he asked to have sex she didn't even hesitate.

Well, she paid for her naivety that night and the morning after. The sex was horrible; not only did it hurt (for it was her first time), but she didn't even reach her orgasm when Mark released, just for him to rollover and sleep with his back to her. She fell asleep that night disappointed, and woke up the next morning, alone, with the space next to her ice cold and his clothes gone.

He never called, never showed himself again after that night, and it broke her when she figured out that she had been used.

The first week after that night, she didn't even bother to leave her room. She just remained under that constant cloud of depression, slacking from her training with her team and feeling empty and used. Her father was furious, her brothers equally so—even her own pokemon felt the injustice done to their trainer—but all of them kept their eyes peeled if they ever caught sight of that "no-good son-of-a-bitch", as her brother Gerald would so eloquently say.

Her mother tried to make her feel better by saying that it wasn't the end, that there was somebody out their who was looking for her too and all that other romantic crap teenage girls are fed to keep from going suicidal.

After a couple of weeks of sulking, her mother telling her that there's always another guy out there for her, "a better, nicer man than him", Emma had gotten fed up with herself and her mother, took her pokemon and left. She resigned her position as Champion, saying that yes, she wants to quit and no, she will not reconsider, and they couldn't stop her even if the Elite Four of both Johto _and _Kanto stood in her way. When they surrendered and let her go, she got on the first ferry to Hoenn and never looked back.

Now, two years later, she's relaxing in a hot spring at the northern edge of Mt. Coronet near Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region, reminiscing about time lost and mourning over stolen virtues.

She felt pathetic.

Emma sighed and pushed off of the edge, wading towards the middle of the spring. She found purchase on a rock and climbed on it, settling down with her back towards the entrance to the cave. Her blue eyes took herself in, seeing her skin glisten with the water with small droplets sliding down.

Her mother told her that she was beautiful, but the young woman knew that it was just something all mothers told their daughters. She knew that her blue-eyed, blonde features were a dime a dozen, her face wasn't heart-shaped nor were her eyes big and bright. Everything about her face was narrow in a cynical look, from her thin eyebrows to her almost as equally as thin lips. Shoulders that were too broad and her hips almost just as wide made her self-conscious whenever she wore dresses.

And her _breasts_, ugh!

It wasn't as if she was flat-chested or anything, but she wasn't beyond _somewhat endowed_. She could fit a 32C bra on a good day, but the majority of her brassieres were B-cup sports bras. And compared to how broad her shoulders are her almost C's, no matter how perky they may be, seemed pretty tiny.

She felt as if her only saving grace was the fact that she had kept herself toned and in shape for all these years of the traveling and training that she's done and with an _au natural_ diet of eat what you catch. That and the fact that she's at the perfect height of "tall, but not too tall" five-foot-seven.

Emma wonders if there is a man out there who's interested in an Amazon of the small-chested, normal height variety…

An echoing growl from behind made her jump out of her skin and cross her arms over her breasts. Looking back, however, she breathed a sigh of relief before she barked, "Feraligatr! The hell? You nearly scared me half to death."

The blue bipedal reptile gave her a look that said "And you're going to do what about it?", walking closer to the edge of the spring while trying to ignore how beautiful she looked looking back at him, her back glistening with water and golden hair going across one shoulder and half-covering her delicious looking breast. With her arms crossed over her chest to grab at the opposite shoulder in a half-hearted attempt at modesty, her back arching slightly and that slight smile on her flushed lips, she looked like she was a teasing water nymph as the steam billowed around her.

Feraligatr swallowed dryly and shifted to all fours at the edge of the pool to hide what she was unconsciously doing to his pride.

The young woman chuckled breathlessly and cocked her head to the side, the slight smile twitching her lips. "Well, you gonna just stay there or are you going to join me?" Her smile widened as her first pokemon, grumbling as he did so, slid silently into the water while barely making a ripple.

The blue behemoth was her starter all those years ago. He was her best friend, and being with her for the ten years that she's been a trainer he was also the one who stood by her through everything. He fought for her, laughed with her, and reminded her what she was training for, what dream she had to achieve before she could ever face her homeland again.

Now he was reminding her that she wasn't alone, that she didn't have to be alone.

He was persistent and annoying like that.

Her eyes watched as he did a couple of laps around her little island, his large body streamlined and beautiful underneath the surface. His tail swayed back and forth, moving him through the water and his red dorsal spikes breaking the otherwise still surface. He was large, powerful, but still maintained some sort of grace whenever he was in the water. It was beautiful watching him move…

Emma bit her lip. Such thoughts dragged her into dangerous territory and often left her flushed and rubbing her thighs together to soothe that ache. Thoughts of forbidden desires and body-quaking releases, things that she's only read and heard about and what her own hands can't give her. Mark had ruined her for relationships with other men, having become to untrusting and paranoid to others after he had poisoned her, and she never felt an attraction to any other woman. Her feraligatr however…

She shook her head against the thought, placing her hands against her knees and continued to watch him swim in circles around her. Those were dangerous thoughts, the ones of her loyal starter. It was pokeality through and through, and they were become increasingly more frequent in the past couple of years.

Growing up on a ranch, she knew all about pokemon mating. In fact, she was more knowledgeable in that area than she is in that of human coupling. Emma didn't even realize that she herself had hormones until she was almost fifteen, and it was because her cute little croconaw had evolved into her beautiful, powerful feraligatr. She ignored it at first, like all shy teenagers did when faced with their objects of attraction. But as time flew by and he continued to show her his love and loyalty to her, she couldn't help but fall for him more and more.

When she realized that she had fallen in love with her feraligatr, she was terrified. She found a place where she could be alone and cried her eyes out. The last thing she wanted at the time was to fall in love with her pokemon and get found out. Johto and Kanto were very strict against pokeality save for a couple of islands off of the coast, Hoenn nearly so except for a few designated cities. Sinnoh as far as she knew didn't outlaw pokeality outright, but it was very heavily frowned upon in the less liberal areas.

The only 'safe' region was one called Unova, a region that she has yet had the pleasure of traveling. She heard rumors that pokeality was very much practiced there, and was legal as long as it didn't cause serious harm to either the trainer or the pokemon, and it was a consenting relationship.

If she wanted to pursue a relationship with her feraligatr, then she would have to leave her homeland behind—her friends that she has made, her family, and whatever chance she had of reclaiming her Johto title if she so felt like it in the future.

Twenty years of her life; ten years of blood, sweat, and tears had to be sacrificed for her love. A great sacrifice…but it might reap the greatest reward.

A spark entered her eyes as she stared resolutely into the water. A spark that hadn't been seen in nearly two years that it hosted such a change in her that the swimming feraligatr paused in front of her.

Moving to Unova may be the fresh start she needed to get on with her life. A homeland that would be hers, a homeland that won't be ashamed of her because of her pokeality—a _home_. And who's to say that she can't become the champion of that region? Regain the title in a fresher, more experienced light and where she doesn't have to date men just to keep appearances and to hide who she really is.

Her breathing grew heavier as her excitement rose, a smile that he hasn't seen in a long time finally blooming on her lips. Entranced and curious, the feraligatr climbed upon the rock she was sitting on and hovered in front of her face.

He ended up getting a pleasant surprise.

Emma's attention to whatever was going on in her head snapped to him in an instant, and she _lunged_ at him. He nearly fell back in the water in shock when he realized that he was being attacked with _kisses_. Her lips were peppering him from his jaw, down his throat, and across his chest before making the trip back up. His mind entered into a lusty, pleasured haze when she pressed her body against him, feeling her firm breasts press against his chest and the slick heat of her core at his stomach. He couldn't move due to the shock and the pleasure of finally having her against him like this, but his hearing became suddenly acute when her hot breath brushed past his neck at her whispered, "Feraligatr…oh Feraligatr, I love you so much."

Blood was quickly moving south.

His inaction made her freeze suddenly, the spark leaving her eyes when she suddenly realized what she was doing to her starter. She let go of him just as quickly as she had attached to him and scrambled to the other side of the rock, staring at him in horror.

This made him snap out of it, and felt great dread at the fear in her stare.

"Oh, Arceus," she whispered, horrified and disgusted with herself, "what have I done?"

Emma figured the one flaw of her plan: she didn't think about how her feraligatr felt about this.

Disgust welled up in her throat; she practically molested her own pokemon. She was no better than those trainers who just used their pokemon selfishly, no better than Mark who had used her just as she was just about to use him.

Her jaw quivered, which made her close her hand around her mouth but it didn't help with the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Ashamed at her nudity, she crossed her free arm over her breasts and gasped through her tears and guilt.

The feraligatr was just about ready to panic. He didn't know what to do, but he had an idea that whatever was wrong with his trainer was partially his fault. The water croc knew his trainer well, or at least well enough to know that she was feeling guilty for what she did to him. He wasn't slow, nor was he ignorant, and thus came up with the best possibility that fit the scenario.

Emma meant it when she said she loved him—in the most ardent sense, if that attack was anything to go by—but when he didn't react, she must've thought he didn't love her in that way. Ergo, why she was now recoiling in disgust and looking like she committed a murder.

Well, he couldn't have her think like that now, could he?

The young woman flinched when he reached out for her, shaking her head when he growled in a soothing manner. "No, I-…Arceus, I'm so _sorry_, Feraligatr. I…I-I just didn't think—Arceus, I'm so _stupid_!"

He snarled to get her attention, but she ignored him and moved back into the water and towards the edge of the spring. "Let's just forget that this ever happened, okay?" she shakily suggested, already wading out to the edge. Her voice became empty and dull as she said, "It's probably better this way."

But the woman was no match for speed against him in the water, and was dragged back to the little rock island by his claws. She was then gently pinned to the rock with both of her hands in one of his and a thigh between her legs, her stare confused and shocked. "Feraligatr, what…?"

The large reptile took a breath to calm himself, growling lowly in his chest as he stared back into her eyes. He wished he had an easier way to make her understand, but being forced to use baser means of communication had its benefits.

Such as getting a taste of her skin as he leaned down to lick her from breast to neck.

That made her go still, eyes widening in shock and arousal as she looked into his half-lidded yellow eyes. "Feraligatr?"

The ridge above his eye cocked suggestively, his expressive face asking "Now do you get it?"

She weakly shook her head at him. "No. I don't want to use you."

A claw from his free hand traced her curves from her arm to her hip, causing goosebumps to rise in its wake and her breasts to tighten. She moaned as he dragged his tongue back over her breast, the rough texture teasing her sensitive nipple causing it to pucker. A very delightful shiver was crawling down her spine and sending all the right messages, but she couldn't help but try to get his attention despite her aching core. "Feraligatr."

Reluctantly, he looked up from his ministrations and into the eyes of the very naked and very beautiful woman underneath him and tried to focus. He growled when she had his full attention.

She blushed and bit her lip, suddenly looking very self-conscious. "I… I don't know how…"

The edges around his mouth seemed to form into a smile, and he nuzzled at her neck reassuringly.

Getting the message, Emma finally relaxed into his hold and gave a gentle smile. "Then make me forget."

Feraligatr obliged. Shifting her into a better position upon the rock, he let go of her hands in order to tease her skin with his claws. Shivers coursed through her body and electrified her nerves when he dragged his rough tongue over her other breast, making her sigh and moan in pleasure. His claws traced a path down her sides and over the planes of her stomach as he lavished her breasts, which made her moan and gasp more pleadingly when he neared her hot core.

The young woman felt like she was about to cry when he merely ghosted over her aching slit to tease her thighs towards her knees. She clawed at the rock and begged for relief with a low keen in the back of her throat. She was at his mercy, he knew it, and she knew that he was going to make this last as long as he wants.

After a few more moments of ghost and go and a couple of slow licks at her breasts, he decided to show a tad of mercy by sliding down to lick something else.

"Oh, Arceus!" Emma arched her back in the sudden swell of pleasure when the feraligatr's rough tongue made direct contact with her throbbing clit. He licked around the edges of her core and tasted the tartness of her moisture, but focused on that little button that made her moans louder and longer. Her thighs twitched every time he touched her with that tongue, and he placed his clawed hands on her hips to keep her from bucking him off task.

Her climax was so sudden that she gave a loud yelp as she came, overtaken by the surges of pleasure that her back arched and her breasts heaved into the air.

With one last lick at her weeping core, Feraligatr rose up to where he was looming over her and his cock was in line with her slit. While she was still coming down from her climax, he grabbed her by the hips and thrust himself in her to the hilt.

Emma moaned at the sudden feeling of fullness, still trying to catch her breath as she squinted up at him. He was thick through and through, stretching her core to where it should be at least stinging, but since she was still a bit over-stimulated from the intense orgasm, all she felt was how thick he was and that he was long enough to be pressing against her womb. He didn't start pounding away at her slit like she had fantasized, but did a couple of slow thrusts that rubbed against every nerve in her core and bumped against her cervix before grinding himself against her clit. He repeated the process a few more times before she keened at a spike of pleasure.

The gator growled on his own groan at his every thrust, tensing his jaw as his cock slid into her welcoming wet heat over and over. She was so tight around him that he could feel the pulsing of her heart beat, and he was afraid that if he went any faster then he might hurt his more fragile lover.

But containing himself became harder when she began thrusting in time with him, meeting his hips with quick snaps of her own that it made him slam into her core that she gave a higher-pitched moan. Growling, he gave quick snaps of his hips that made her breasts bounce in time with his thrusts and bump harder against that wall. She moaned and gasped and writhed underneath him, her arms above her head gripping at the rock with his claws moving to clasp her thighs.

She keened again after he gave a couple of particularly quick thrusts that sent her over the edge, yelping loudly when he gave another thrust that heightened her pleasure.

Feraligatr gave a short roar as she suddenly tightened and pulsated around him, giving one last thrust before he groaned and released himself into her. She cooed at the feel of his runny cum, as it felt slightly cool in her hot core and it soothed her insides from the recent romping. Her arms released her purchase to wind themselves around his torso, his hands going down to lift her by the rear so that her head rested underneath his jaw.

Emma gave a low moan as his cock slipped out of her and felt some of his seed leak from her core. Then she sighed and rested on top of him as he began floating on his back, drifting mindlessly in the spring.

A sudden thought came to her. "Do I want to know how you learned to do all of that?"

Her answer with a shit-eating grin that she didn't see.


End file.
